


I'd Make a Deal With God and Get Him to Swap Our Places

by gingertintedglasses



Series: Running Up That Hill [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dugan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Proposals, Recovery, SO MUCH FLUFF, War Veteran Steve and Civilian Bucky Barnes, Weddings, and all attendant Feelings, cameos from other characters - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, mentions of injury, mentions of torture, part of a prompt series from ImagineSteveRogerss on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: Prompt: War Vet Steve Rogers is seriously injured, and Civilian boyfriend Bucky Barnes goes to see him at the hospital.





	I'd Make a Deal With God and Get Him to Swap Our Places

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of prompt fills over on imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com. I'll be adding some filler bits that aren't there as the mood strikes. So far, there are 8 or 9 parts and I'll be adding more as they're posted to tumblr.

It felt like something -something Steve didn’t have the words for.  He didn’t  _feel_  pain, but he felt himself panicking under the crushing weight of pain.  It was discombobulating.  He had no sense of where he was,  _when_  he was; he couldn’t even move.  Opening his eyes (were they really open?) he saw nothing, or nothing he could make sense of because of the pain (he couldn’t feel it, he couldn’t.  It was there, it was thereitwasthereitwas _there_ ).  

***

Bucky’d lost track of how long he’d been in the hospital.  Had lost track of how long it’d been since he first heard. (He hadn’t.  It just.  It felt like so much  _longer_  than the three weeks, two days, sixteen hours, thirty-five minutes it’d been since he first got word that Steve’d been injured.  Lost communication, an extortion point missed, an explosion and decimation and -Bucky swallowed hard.  Couldn’t think of the rest.  Not now.  Not yet, maybe not ever.) 

Steve hadn’t woken yet, but the doctors assured Bucky he would soon; the medication keeping him in a medically induced coma had been removed and it would be several hours before Steve came round, but the doctors had promised inside of twelve hours, Steve would wake.  

No one could tell Bucky much, aside from the fact that Steve was alive, they couldn’t tell him what sort of function he might have – physically or mentally.  Bucky had been terrified Steve had died.  Now he was terrified Steve would be frustrated and angry and despairing of what life he had.  Bucky was just glad he lived.  Whatever came, they would face it together.  He’d had a velvet box tucked away in his closet, had planned to ask Steve a very important question when he returned from his most recent tour. Bucky still wanted to.  Wanted to face whatever came with Steve and—

“Buck?”  It didn’t sound like Steve, not really.  Perhaps it sounded like Steve after screaming and thirst and pain and-

Bucky hastily wiped his eyes, carefully reached a hand out to slip under one of Steve’s.  “Hey, handsome.  I missed you.”  His voice only shook a little and Bucky counted it as a win.

The gentle press of Steve’s fingers against the back of Bucky’s hand was a greater relief than Bucky could vocalize.  “Where –how -?”

“You’re safe.  Home.  I-“ Bucky swallowed again and took a deep, steadying breath.  “-I was so worried about you.  But you’re home safe.  You – you were hurt; really hurt and –they didn’t –I didn’t –but you’re going to be ok.   _We’ll_ be ok.”

Steve’s eyes slipped shut again and a small, weak smile flitted across his face.  “Buck.”

“Sleep, Steve.  I’ll be here.  We’ll get through this together.  And then –and then we’ll go home.”

Steve hummed something that sounded like _home_ in return; an airy, exhausted sound, and slipped to sleep.  


End file.
